


Twitterfic 11 - Clyde Logan x Reader

by LadyFiasco



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, DFAB reader, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wife!Reader - Freeform, husband!Clyde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFiasco/pseuds/LadyFiasco
Summary: Writing smut for Twitter!Using a picture/gif and a specific word or phrase."Clyde Logan wifey uses the word [cauliflower]"
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Twitterfic 11 - Clyde Logan x Reader

Today was a Sunday, and it started like most days. Waking up early, sunlight flooding the room, your arms wrapped around your husband, Clyde. His huge body cradled in your embrace, your arms struggled to reach fully around him, but it was lovely all the same.

You were still in the honeymoon phase, absolutely smitten with each other. Still surprising each other.

This morning, for example, you made breakfast for him. That wasn't unusual in itself, but you took your time, ensuring to burn the bacon just the way he liked it... A special treat. After washing up, he kissed you goodbye and headed off for work.

This Sunday it was particularly busy at the Duck Tape bar; some kind of music event was happening in a nearby town, making it a popular stop on the way. Still, Clyde remained unflustered, calmly serving drinks as he always did, even when some patrons got impatient. He was a big man, after all; no one was really going to cause trouble.

Except maybe you.

You felt particularly needy that day, and because you knew he'd be getting back late that evening, you decided you'd pay Clyde a little visit. You dolled yourself up, put on your prettiest dress which you knew drove him wild, and headed on over to the bar.

He didn't see you right away, busy making drinks for customers, but you sauntered up to the bar and waited patiently for him to notice you. And he did, oh boy, he noticed. His eyes went wide as soon as he saw you.

"Ah, my lil' wifey. Whatcha doin' here, darlin'?", his curiosity piqued. Eyes roaming over you, you even caught a little bit of colour forming in his cheeks.

"Mhm, I was missin' you, baby," you cooed, flashing him your most innocent look, a sweet smile forming on your lips. You leaned on the bar, fluttering your eyelashes at him, your breasts practically spilling out onto the counter with how low cut this particular dress was. You were really trying to make him crack, to pierce through that calm exterior, to the point where he couldn't resist you.

"That's sweet of ya, darlin'. Things're kinda busy here, though. I appreciate ya stoppin' by, sweet thing."

Apparently he wasn't quite flustered enough. Then a wicked thought crossed your mind...

Another patron had caught his eye, and he nodded to them. "I'll be with ya in just a sec, sir," he said.

"Cauliflower," you boldly stated, standing up straight now.

Well now, the look he gave you was something you'd never seen before. Of course Clyde was passionate and desired you more than anything else, but something in his eyes right now screamed out "feral" to you.

Your own eyes widened in response, heart beating faster now. He leaned over the bar towards you. "Did you just say 'cauliflower' ta me?" came his reply, his voice low, not wanting to draw any attention from his customers.

You couldn't speak. You blushed and nodded.

"You better get in the back there, missy. Now," he growled.

Heat coursing through your body at his words, you wasted no time scurrying around the bar and towards the door to one of the back rooms.

You waited there for about five minutes, leaning against a table, wondering if he'd forgotten what had just happened.

Then the door swings open. Clyde's got that moody look on his face. He's not angry, no, he'd never be angry. But you know your little 'outburst' was unexpected.

He stalks towards you, like you're his prey. "Tell me again, darlin', what did you say ta me just now?"

You look up at him, your godlike husband, towering over you. "C-cauliflower...?"

With that, he wraps his arm round your waist, pulling you away from the table, and pinning you against a wall. Your heart's pounding in your chest, excitement coursing through you, as he starts to hike up your dress around your waist. His prosthetic arm keeping you pinned against the concrete, he reaches one large hand down the front of your panties, instantly coating his fingers in your desire.

"Hmm, my lil' wifey... Seems like you're all worked up and ready for me," he purrs in your ear, lips grazing your lobe as he leans down into you.

"Y-yes baby," is all you can manage, feeling breathless and hot, your own hands reaching down to relieve him of his jeans. He leans in closer to you, encouraging you, your fingers working furiously to free his cock from the denim confines.

He's kissing you on the neck, grazing his teeth over your delicate skin, while you slip his jeans and underwear down past his thighs. Moans escaping your mouth, you're so desperate for him right now. His hand now grasping the side of your panties and pulling them down, all the while moving his body even closer to you. Once your panties are around your ankles, he lifts you up against the wall. "Okay, darlin'?" he growls against your neck.

"Yes Clyde, please, I've gotta have you - "

Before you finish your sentence, he's sheathed inside you, your pussy drenching his cock, gripping him tightly, and you cry out for him. "Fuck Clyde, baby, you feel so good..."

You unleashed something wild inside him, fucking up into you with such passion, such desire. He makes good use of the wall, along with his prosthetic, to keep you held tightly against him, while he cradles your head, caressing your hair.

Your arms wrapped around him, your cheeks flushed, you're such a pretty picture in his eyes. His eyes are gleaming with adoration, somehow soft, as he continues pounding into you. You're so close, but you just need that extra bit of stimulation... But he knows you so well, he's aware of it too.

"Go ahead darlin', I need ya to cum for me," he says, gently, his voice shaky as he finds himself nearly at his own peak.

You reach down to your core with one hand, your other gripping Clyde even tighter, and your fingers start hurriedly circling your clit. "Fuck, you feel so good baby..."

"As do you, darlin'. You gonna take all my cum like a good girl?" he breathes in your ear and nibbles at the lobe.

Fuck. That's enough to push you over the edge, moaning so loud, you'd be heard by the customers if it wasn't for the music blaring loudly in the bar.

As you peak, your cunt clenches greedily around him, and he's gone. Groaning against your neck, he releases thick jets of cum inside you, filling you up.

He holds you steady as you both come down from the high, then gently lowers you to the ground. He leans against you, panting, as you try to find your own breath. When he recovers, he gently cups your chin, angling your face up towards his, and kisses you softly.

You smile against his lips as you feel his prosthetic rest on your hip.

"My perfect lil' wifey. I love ya."


End file.
